Erik Needs Some Help
by SavedChristianChild77
Summary: Erik gets kidnapped by a familiar foe. Will Christine and the gang be able to rescue Erik before he is destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 1

Erik woke up in a cell. The walls were stone and stained with dark stained. Some looked like blood stains.

"Well he IS alive." A man laughed. It sounded all too familiar. It was a fat, dark tan man. he wore a pockadoted shirt with a purple vest under it. The man's grey, curly hair was long. Almost to his shoulders. Erik growl like a caged animal.

"Javert" he snarled. "you remember me!" The man cheers. "How dare you." Erik growls. A whip lashes out and smacks Erik hard on his good cheek. "Behave like a man not an animal living corpse" Javert said sternly.

"you're crazy if you think you can keep me here" Erik mutters. "Oh I know that's why I will play with you as soon as possible." Javert giggles madly before stalking off leaving Erik in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 2

"Where is he?" Christine mutters pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I'm sure he's okay" Gustave chirps. "Papa's just running a bit late that's all" Gustave says trying to reassure his mother.

"you're right dear" Christine smiles patting his head. Even though she wanted to sound strong for her son she still worried greatly for her husband. (her and Erik were married) Usually Erik was home right away. Erik was never late.

Then Madame Giry came bursting in looking anxious. The old Madame was also clutching….a rock?

"Christine! There has been a terrible incident." she whispered the last part after noticing Gustave.

"What has happened?" Christine asked

"Erik has been kidnapped." she whispers.

"Papa's been kidnapped?" Gustave asks sounding heartbroken.

They both slowly turned to him. "Dear go to your room please." Christine says her voice barely a whisper. Gustave nodded and silently obeied.

"Do we know where he could be?" Christine asks

"I think so but we must hurry." Madame Giry says.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 3

Christine called up Raoul and told him to watch over Gustave while her and Madame Giry began their search.

"A man by the name of Javert is whom I suspect has him." Madame Giry says.

"Why would he do that?" Christine asked tears coming to her eyes out of fear for her husband.

"Javert was Erik's old ringleader when he was at the circus. Javert collects oddities. Human oddities." The old Madame explains.

"Will he…"

"No no he will not kill him. Not yet. he will torture Erik first" Madame Giry assures.

Christine lets out a brief sigh of relief.

"Javert will keep him in an old building on the border of Paris in the slums. We must hurry. I would hate to see Erik a broken man. It took so long for him to recover last time he encountered that horrid man." Madame Giry says solemly.

"Then we must go to him!" Christine exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 4

Erik woke up again strapped to a table. his mask was missing. he tugged at his restraints.

"Good morning sunshine." Javert sneers. Erik spat in the ugly man's face. he wiped the saliva off his face and sneers at Erik. The man goes to the table of weapons and pulls out some nails and a hammer. he hammers them into each of his fingers and hands. Then his toes and feet. Erik was trying not to cry but tears slipped over his cheeks. Javert snickers at his pain and punches him right on the deformed side of his face busting his naturally swollen lip.

"Is that all you have?" Erik sneers.

"Fear not my pet. I have more fun in store for you." Javert smiles cruely. Erik pales slightly but keeps strong. Javert then picks up a some darts and jams them into Erik's neck and chest.

Erik felt sick and dizzy. The deformed man spits up some blood and everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 5

Erik woke up back on the table. "Welcome back to the land of the living my living corpse." Javert smiled. "you were out for two days" he smirked.

Erik's head was pounding his back hurt he had been slammed around no doubt. Erik felt that the straps were not on him. he lept up from the table immediately assulted by a dizzy sensation that made him fall to the floor.

"Ha! I figured that would happen." Javert laughs yanking Erik up. Erik tries to protest but found himself too weak. he was slammed on his tummy and strapped back down. "Please…." he whispers his usually silky voice hoarse.

"Please what?" Javert said innocently. Javert picked up a whip of the table next to Erik. he then whipped him. 20 times.

The whipping brought back awful memories for Erik. he was back in the circus. Crowds of people surrounded him. They laughed and threw things at him as he was beaten. Just for being himself. Just for being born.

After a 15 lashes Erik passed out again. From the physical and mental pain he felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 6

Erik woke up back in his cell. his back stung badly. he winced at the pain. he saw he was alone and began weeping. The deformed man sobbed because of the pain. he missed his wife. he missed his son. he missed Madame Giry and Meg. Even, dare he say, even the Vicomte de Chaney Raoul. he coughed violently blood spattered on the floor in front of him. Erik's chest felt like some fat man was standing on it and jumping up and down. Erik had heart problems. My anxiety must be acting up. he thought to himself. "What am I to do? I suppose I could try and escape from this prison." he said out loud. The window was too high up for his 4'8 sized body to reach. he had nothing to pick the lock of the cell door with and found himself too weak to stand. he sighed and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 7

Erik woke up back on the table strapped on his back again. he sigh kind of annoyed by this keep happening and not looking forward to what would happen this time. "Hey my corpse." Javert smiled.

"Hey crocodile" Erik smirked. That was an old nickname the ringleader hated. Javert punched Erik on his deformed side again. Erik let out a dry laugh. Blood trickling from his mouth. Erik spits the blood in the ringleader's face.

"If you had any sense you would stop spitting on me and show some respect." Javert snarled at Erik who proceeded to laugh again.

"Respect? you Javert? Ha! Hahahahhahaa! No! After all you've done to me. Now and in the circus I will never respect you nor give you the pleaser of seeing me cry again." Erik said spitting in his face again.

This earned him slam in the face. Erik giggled.

"Well my stupid corpse I have a new game to play with you today" Javert smiled.

"Oh joy! Get on with it" Erik says dryly.

Javert stalked up to him with a pill which he shoved down Erik's throat. Erik coughed violently but the pill was already swallowed.

"What did you do to me?" he asked. Javert responding with a snicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik Needs Some Help

Chapter 8

Erik was back in his cell when he came to. As his wife standing there. "Christine?" he asked tears coming to his eyes. "I'm here darling" she says opening her arms to hug him. Erik runs to her and tries to hug her. Erik's arms went right through her.

"Wh-what?" Erik said confused. "Christine I-the pill. Halucigenic pill. That sorry piece of trash drugged me." Erik growls

"Erik what's wrong?" "Christine" asked. "Yeah papa you seem off." his son Gustave said appearing beside him.

Erik began shaking violently. "No please stop" he grabs his hair and tugs at it.

"Papa it's us."

"Dear don't you love us?" the fake Christine asked.

"I do. Yes" Erik says.

Christine touches his hand and Erik faints.


End file.
